Seriously?
by Uncle Xigbar
Summary: Happy ZexVex day...and happy bday to me. Zexoin want someone, but who's around? "I have been wanting to do this to you for a while now."


Hey guys! Happy ZexVex day! And also...Happy Bday to me! Great birthday pairing don't you agree? Lol. So anyway. I hope you guys like this. I have been planning this for a couple months actually. So...let the yaoi begin!

=^.^=

As Zexion sat in his room reading, he was pondering about what to do. Yeah he loved reading, but he just wasn't in the right mood for it. He was needing something...well, someone to do. But who was around? Demyx was in his room sleeping, Lexaeus was on a mission, Marluxia was shopping with Larxene, and Xigbar was just a no go. So the usuals were out and so were the pervs. Who else was there? For once, Zexion couldn't think. He was bought out of his thoughts when there was a loud explosion down the hall. He sighed and followed the sound. Only to find Vexen in the lab holding two test tubes filed with different coloured liquids. "Let me guess. Experiment went wrong?" He asked with no tone. Vexen glared at him before nodding sadly. Zexion just rolled his eyes and went over to help.

"So what are you trying to do?" Zexion asked, slightly curious. He glanced over the desk Vexen was working at. There were test tubes everywhere, the same with beakers. A Bunsen burner was causing some green liquid to bubble. Vexen put the test tubes he was holding in the test tube rack.

"I'm trying to make a potion that will last for an entire day. It's not working so far." Vexen said sadly. "Oh well. For once...I'm just gonna give up." Zexion's eyes went wide. Vexen never gives up on anything. But it was at that point when Vexen was getting teary he had an idea.

"Um. How about we go and raid Luxord's rum. To take your mind of things." Zexion suggested. Vexen thought for a moment before nodding. Thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing to do.

=^.^=

As Zexion threw a fifth empty bottle of rum to the pile, Vexen continued to ramble on about his hassles with Marluxia. "Yeah I scream for him to get off, but no one ever comes to help get him away!" He complained, his voice slurred. Giving away his complete and utter drunken state. Then...there was silence. Vexen glanced at Zexion, and something strange occurred in his mind. He had an idea to try something. And with the two of them in their current state, it might just work. So he went with it. He slowly crawled over to Schemer, empty bottles of rum clinking together. Zexion just watched the blonde curiously. Vexen climbed on top of Zexion and looked down, staring into his dark blue eyes, giving away his idea. Number 6 smirked, knowing his wanting would be fulfilled. As Vexen unzipped his coat, Zexion did the same, throwing both to the side for the time being. The scientist lent down to whisper into Zexion's ear while undoing each other's pants. "I've wanted to do this for a while now." He slurred seductively, before kissing him on the lips. Zexion wasn't sure if he was serious or just saying this due to the rum. But that only lasted for a moment, for his superior was nibbling on his neck, causing him to moan. Vexen trailed kisses down his neck, down his chest and stomach, and stopped at the pelvic area. He glanced up at Zexion to see that his eyes were looking back at him. The only sound that could be heard was Zexion panting. The blonde kissed a couple more times, getting lower and lower until he was at the base of the lower's cock. Zexion shuttered and raised his back slightly, getting excited with each movement that Vexen took. He moaned as Vexen ran his tongue up his cock, shivers running through his whole body. Number 4 smirked and repeated this action several times, gaining many deep and meaningful moans in return.

"Ve-Vexen. Don't tease." Zexion managed to get out, it was quite a struggle. But he didn't listen; instead he began to lick at the entrance, causing the lower to arch his back and buck slightly. Vexen chuckled and repeated, earning louder moans. Finally he decided to stop teasing and took the member whole, sticking his tongue through the entrance. "Ohhhhh. Ve-Vexen. Finally." The grey/blue-nette chocked out. Vexen began to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm, swirling his tongue around at the same time. The moans were getting louder and stronger, making Vexen pleased that he was doing well. His only practice was when Marluxia forced him to the same to him. This went on for a while until Zexion felt his climax. When he was about to warn Vexen, he stopped. He looked down confused before screaming. Due to the fact that Vexen was now taking him dry, pushing in strong and hard. It was weird, but felt brilliant, exactly what he needed. The blonde pushed in hard, causing Zexion to go dizzy. He was surprised that he could do so much while being drunk. Vexen started a good fast rhythm, each time hitting the schemers prostate, making him see stars and scream for more. Zexion came into Vexen, gained enough strength to flip Vexen over so he was on top. Vexen was shocked but moan as Zexion did the exact some to him.

"Come on Zexy! Give it to me!" The blonde screamed, enjoying this. Zexion smirked before leaning down and licked Vexen's neck before bitting it. He wanted to know if Vexen was serious before, and he would find out anyway he could. Vexen continued to scream until he came. Zexion pulled out and fell on top off Vexen...passed out.

=^.^=

Zexion slowly woke and saw he was in someone else's room. He glanced around until he saw something. He looked next to him and saw Vexen. "Was he serious?" He asked himself quietly. But not quiet enough. Vexen rolled over so he could face Zexion, smiling lovingly.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked happily while hugging the other.

"Oooookaaaay. Um. Last night, were you serious about what you said?" He asked confused. Vexen returned the same look. "You don't remember what you said?" The blonde shook his head. "You said that you had wanted to do that for a while. Were you serious?" Vexen thought for a moment, not saying a word. Zexion was about to say something but was interrupted by Vexen kissing him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Swirling it the same way did last night. Zexion was shocked, but then went with it. Knowing that he actually was serious. When Vexen broke the kiss, he lent close to Zexion's ear, the same way he did last night.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

=^.^=

The ending wasn't what I wanted, but my sister said to change it...so I did. Hope you liked it. It's been a few months since I have written yaoi. Please tell me what you thought. Cya!


End file.
